extremebioniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Nynrah (being)
Nynrah was originally a Warrior for the Kingdom of Alithia until he was killed by the insane Toa Lezk. He then became a Nynrah Ghost and managed to launch his soul into Lezk's body. History Protecting the Kingdom Nynrah became a guard for his home-village of Hakes. After stopping an invasion of mutant Visorak he was appointed head guard. After a few years he had successfully saved his village for destruction time after time. One time the Lord of Alithia was visiting Hakes when he was attacked my an insane Toa named Toa Lezk. After Nynrah defeated and imprisoned the Toa he was made a Warrior of Alithia. As he grew in his ranks everyone admired him for his courage and he lead the Warriors. But one day the insane Toa broke out and ran into the swamp. The swamp permanently amplified is strength and he managed to overpower Nynrah and kill him. Nynrah Ghost After he was killed he became a ghost and plotted revenge against Lezk. He decided he would try and go into his body but he would need aid. He would catapult his soul into Lezk's body knocking his out. Twenty years passed and Nynrah had the way to get into his body. With the aid of his race that had been named after him (the Nynrah Ghosts) managed to influence Lezk foring him to fall into Nynrah's trap. The plan worked and Nynrah now had a body but had to leave all of the Nynrah Ghosts as they were. Toa of Air Nynrah then discovered he had all of Lezk's powers over air and he decided to test them out by flying into the air. Upon landing he met a Matoran. This Matoran was so scared thinking that Nynrah was Lezk (who had destroyed entire villages) and decided to try his odds by jumping off a cliff. Nynrah saved the Matoran and shared his true identity with the Matoran. The Matoran decided to take Nynrah to Atoam who could scan peoples minds. When they arrived Atoam did so and decided that Nynrah was who he claimed to be not who's face he wore. Toa Krakant and his team arrived asking for them to hand over Nynrah (Lezk) or they would all pay. Nynrah came out and told them of his identity. Not believing his story he asked Atoam who had said it was true. Krakant told Nynrah, Zezalk (the Matoran) and Atoam come with them to meet Kalesk, Lord of Alithia. Travels to the Lord Century They arrived at Century to find that the Ce-Matoran were under attack. The Lezerak wished to harvest the Matoran and make them Lezerak. Atoam and Zezalk took off to help and Nynrah headed for the Sky. He plummeted down and saved a few Matoran. He revealed that he was not Lezk. He then went to find the Elite Toa but was told not to go. After waiting he decided to go. Two of the Toa were down. He saved them but the Matoran were already mutated. Nynrah then asked Nyghre to find Atoam. The four Toa still standing then tried to stop the Matoran from fleeing. Atoam arrived and healed a few of them, but some where to far into the mutation. Lehrae said he might help, but there would only be a 50/50 chance of their survival. Krakant agreed. Nynrah was then approached by a Ce-Matoran named Centune, he knew that Nynrah was not Lezk by scanning him mind. He then asked Nynrah if he could join him in his travels. Nynrah happily agreed. After hearing a scream from a Matoran (not mutant) they went and had a look. Lehrae had successfully saved a Matoran but had killed him. Krakant stopped him from hurting them but he escaped. Nynrah then asked Centune if they could stay as some of them were hurt, Centune agreed. Fate Upon arrival Nynrah learns that someone is attacking the Ba-Matoran. He sees the Village is in flames. The Matoran believed that someone was coming for them. Nynrah found one building that was untouched, but there was one that was on Fire with Matoran trapped underneath. He saved them. Someone threw a fireball at Zezalk but a Ba-Matoran named Nasta intercepted it absorbing some in a Gravity Container. The being reveals himself as Rift. It turns out he was created and was put into existence a few days before. Krakant tries to kill Rift but is easily beaten. Rift has both Air and Fire at his disposal. Nyghre then attacked Rift but more powerful then Krakant because of rage. But she was beaten and killed. Starlint tried to smother Rift but all of the metal was melted. Rift then sent a flaming tornado at them, Nynrah couldn't stop it because of the fire. Starlint then smothered it and Nynrah was able to take it out of existence. Starlint pulled the remaining Metal over her body as they needed to keep moving. Krakant was back up and Nasta asked to travel with them until they left the Villages boundary. Krakant accepted. After they had raised the Villages defenses they started to travel to the next Village, Moonwell, village of Water. Nasta decided to come with them. They left the village. Moonwell Stats Appearances * The Legend of the Stars - (Mentioned only) * The Ghosts of Nynrah Category:Kingdonfin's Pages Category:User:Kingdonfin Category:Toa Category:Nynrah Ghost